


The Consequence

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Voldy was killed 5th year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harriet finally got her wish to be with her Potions professor, but is she ready to deal with the consequence of that encounter?
Relationships: Female Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter

Harriet was finally getting her wish. Her Potions professor had asked her to stay behind after last class. She was in her sixth year. He had given her some lustorious looks that had her squirming in her seat.

"Harriet, I must confess that I have seen the fantasies inside your head." Professor Snape started out.

Shame and embarrassment tinted her cheeks red. "I-I-"

He held up a hand to stop her. "Don't be embarrassed. I quite enjoyed them and would like to partake in a practical application of those fantasies."

Harriet gulped. Her eyes widened at the implication. She couldn't believe that her professor was offering sex. She didn't know what to say.

"Well? Are you up for it Harriet?" He raised an eyebrow. Asking silently if she was courageous enough to follow through.

She nodded.

"Are you prepared for all the consequences that might come?" He asked.

She nodded again. Throat dry and too tight to form words.

He led her back to his private quarters. That had warm brown furniture and black accents with a blue wall. Harriet was shocked to see the blue. It was warm and inviting. She felt welcome there. He slowly undressed. She watched with lust as he shed his clothes. He was gorgeous under his black robes. He was toned with slight muscles and had chest hair with a trail running down to his bush above his long hard protruding cock. She gulped at the size of it.

He stared at her hungrily. She disrobed and unbuttoned her top revealing her lacy bra, and shucked her pants revealing matching panties. He heard him growl at the sight. She blushed. He smirked at her. He reached for her and discarded the last two pieces of clothing obstructing his view of her glorious body. She was nervous. He pushed her back towards the bed while kissing her passionately.

She lost her breath as she hit the bed softly. He covered her and kept kissing her while exploring her naked body with his hands. She groaned as he played with her breasts. He started to kiss down her neck then licked her nipples sucking on them for a few moments then continued down towards her pussy. He kissed her opening and licked into her vagina, sucking on her clit. She moaned as he continued his assault. He inserted one finger, then two. She was so tight. "Mmm. Delicious." He murmured before moving back up to kiss her mouth once again. He sheathed his hot hard member inside her warm pussy.

"Yessss. Professor fuck me!" She whined.

He grinned down at her and slammed into her over and over. Fucking into her like a man possessed or an animal in heat. He fucked her hard and fast. Harriet did nothing but hold on. Encouraging him to keep it up. She moaned as his hard cock hit her perfectly. He pounded her into the mattress. She could stop from gushing out her orgasm. Screaming at the top of her lungs. He kept thrusting into her faster and faster chasing his own release. He finally shoved hard into releasing his seed deep within her, right at the entrance of her unprotected womb.

As they came down from their high, Severus cleaned them up. "Luckily I put up silencing wards or the whole castle would have known what just happened." Severus mentioned.

Harriet groaned and hid her head in his shoulder. "That would have been embarrassing."

He smirked at her. "Unfortunately you have to go."

She nodded. They both had to show up for dinner and she had to back up to Gryffindor tower for the night. She knew that if anyone found out what happened they could both be in trouble.

"I understand."

"Harriet, I am glad this happened, but it cannot happen again until you graduate." She nodded. She knew all the reasons. It would stink but at least he wasn't saying it could never happen again. That would have hurt more.

She kissed him one last time got dressed and left his quarters.

*

That summer she found out she was pregnant and her "loving" relatives kicked her out. She was 17 now so she was an adult in the Wizarding World. She went to Gringotts and set up a tutor for herself and bought a cute little cottage for herself. She didn't know what to do about Severus or her friends. She wrote to Hermione explaining that she had a one night stand ending in pregnancy, but didn't divulge that it was Severus' child. She explained that she would not be coming back to Hogwarts, but would be finishing her schooling with tutors and taking NEWTS at the Ministry. She wrote a letter to Ron, Neville, and Luna as well with less information but basically telling them she would not be back. They all wrote back congratulating her and mourning the fact that she would miss their last year, but they all understood.

She finally wrote to Severus to meet her so that they could talk. She didn't want to tell him in a letter.

He met her at a local coffee shop. "Why did you want to meet up so badly?" He asked when he sat down.

She smiled at him. "We needed to talk. I didn't want to say what I had to say in a letter. I won't be returning in the fall."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"I'm pregnant."

He sat there unblinking. Shocked. "Oh."

"I am not asking you for anything, I just thought you should know." She told him.

"Thank you for telling me. I would have been worried when you didn't show up at the opening feast. Harriet I would like to be apart of your life and theirs if you'll let me." He said sincerely.

Harriet looked up shocked. "Really?"

"Of course. I am falling in love with you."

She smiled brightly at him. "I think I am falling for you too."

"Good then it's decided, we shall take our time, but I would like to get to know you better, have a real relationship with you. I just have to finish this year as I already promised Albus I would. Then I always wanted to open my own potions shop or write my own book."

"I would like that too. We can date and write letters. I hope you'll try to come for check-ups for the baby and be there when they are born. I don't know what I want to do yet, but I thought about maybe coaching quidditch or opening my own orphanage."

He smiled at her. "That sounds lovely. Those are great ambitions. I am sure whatever you choose, you will be great at."

They ended the chat with a chaste kiss.

*

Severus kept his promise of letters and dates. He came to all the check-ups. He was there when their daughter Jasmine Lyra Potter-Snape was born. She had dark hair and dark green eyes. She was beautiful and perfect.

Severus did open his own potions shop and even published his own potions book. Harriet did become a coach for youth quidditch. 

Severus and Harriet married three years after Jasmine was born. They had two more children another girl Iris Aster Potter-Snape and one boy Zephyr Orion Potter-Snape.

All was well. 


End file.
